Joel x Reader
by HWAWESOME
Summary: This is from the Last of Us. For all the ones who fangirl over Joel
1. Chapter 1

Byebye parents, hello Joel :3

*Befoe you start reading -

Story- Cryoatic8008135

Last of us characters - Creator of the game

Nothing is mine but I just really love this story

Now Begin:

You watched the cashier check out all of your canned food, thousands of water bottles, hundreds of first aid kits, ammunition, bows and arrows, and much more.

"Wow ma'am, this is a lot of stuff your buying."

You shrugged and pulled your full wallet out.

"Who knows, maybe starting tonight a zombie apocolipse may accure, you never know."

The cashier laughed and finished checking out everything, you paid the cashier and left to go home. You placed an elbow on the car door while driving back to your house.

'But... what if it were true, something doesn't smell right.'

You thought while pulling up to your house and into the garage. You closed the door and walked inside your house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

You called out while placing your keys on the table while taking your jacket off, you heard shuffling and groaning from upstairs.

"Oops, must have woken them up."

You let your hair down from its tight ponytail, retching up your shirt and unclipped your bra. Letting out a relieved sigh, you took your bra off and flung it somewhere you didn't care.

"Mom? Dad?"

You walked over to the stairs that led up and slowly walked up the stairs, placing a gentle hand on the railing. You pulled your hand back instantly to see blood, you quickly ran upstairs and opened your parents bedroom only to gasp at the sight. Your father was eating your mother's stomach, you gagged and closed the door quietly so it wouldn't make any sound. You crept over to your bedroom and grabbed your shot gun, loading it. You then once again walked to your parents bedroom and slowly opened the door, revealing your father eating your mother still. You gulped and aimed the gun at his head, taking a deep breath in and shot his head into pieces. You felt his blood splatter on your face and body, you shook and landed on your knees as sobs came spilling out of your mouth.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

You sobbed while shaking your head, once again you heard groaning. You got up with shaking knees and walked over to your transforming mother with half of her body missing.

"Forgive me... mother."

You placed the shot gun to her head and fired, you cringed as her blood splattered on you. You ran back into your car and pulled out, not caring if you destroyed the garage. You drove off and kept going as your car ran over the living dead who were heading straight for your car.

"I have to find... safety!"

_**~Time skip 20 years!~**_

(( You are about 37 and Joel as 42 ))

You sharpened your knifes and swords, not caring if eyes watched you.

"So,"

You looked at Ellie, raising an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

You sighed and kept sharpening your weapons.

"It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it."

You saw her nod, hoping that she understood that what you did would haunt you for the rest of your life. You heard the door handle jiggle, so both of you and Ellie stood on your feet. Ellie pulled out her pocket knife and launched at the person walking through as you grabbed both of your swords and stood in attack position. She attacked the person, only for her hands to get caught by bigger hands. You lowered your hands to see Marlene holding her side as blood was gushing out.

"Marlene!"

You rushed over and gently and slowly took her over to an open table, unaware of eyes watching you.

"Holy shit!"

Ellie cursed while rushing over to your side.

"It's okay, I'll be alright."

You glared up at her.

"I don't care, your hurt and it needs to be treated!"

You tore a piece of her shirt off that was in front of the wound, she jumped some as you began to attend to her wound. She relaxed as you began healing her, 6 eyes were watching you as you wrapped her up.

"There, now I will ask you not to move so much as the wound heals completely."

You said while washing the blood off of your hands. Marlene sighed and placed a gentle hand on your stitching and wraps.

"Okay, I won't move so much."

You put the supplies away, only for some wrap to tumble away, you sighed and walked over to it and went to grab it until a hand covered your hand as you grabbed the wrap.

You looked up to see a male, late 40's, and his hair was slightly grey.

"Oh, sorry about that."

He said while standing up as he removes his hand, you stood up as well and smiled.

"It's okay."

You placed the wrap back in the container and placed your hand out to him.

"My name is ((name))."

He placed his hand in yours and gave a firm shake.

"Joel."

Notice anything? plz tell me any grammar mispellingsor anything wrong

And farther in the story is rated T


	2. Chapter 2

Boyfriend?

After talking with Marlene, you walked behind Joel as he took back ways towards a hotel room to sleep a while to regain energy for the long journey ahead. Joel was ahead of you, Ellie in the middle, and you on the end.

_'It's been so long, since I've worked with... a male.'_

Ellie was short enough for you to see the back side of Joel. Your eyes drifted up and down his back, almost imagining his skin under his shirt. Your eyes came falling down onto his butt, making you gulp and turn red.

_'I wonder if he's married er something.'_

You and Ellie stopped as Joel pulled out a dumpster and pulled it towards an opening that lead towards the hotel room. Joel lifted himself up, Ellie following. You climbed up on the dumpster, only to see a hand in front of your face.

"Here, I'll help you up."

You looked up to see Joel offering you his hand, you smiled and took his hand as he hoisted you up. Once your feet were on the floor, you lost your footing and fell into Joel. You gasped as Joel's back was pressed against the wall, your hands were besides his sides as his hands were firmly on your hips. You looked up to see how close yours and his faces were. You blushed and felt his thumbs rubbing circles on yours hips subconsciously, you heard a chuckle from your left.

"If you two wanted alone time, you could have just asked for it."

You pulled away from his arms, rubbing your left arm as Joel rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on."

He gently pushed your forward, his fingers trailing down your arm. You walked up the stairs, feeling eyes staring at your behind. Once you got to the top of the stairs, you turned around and saw Joel spacing out as his face nuzzled between your boobs, making you blush red. He pulled back to see you looking down at him with a red face, he blushed as well.

"Comfortable with the sight?"

He chuckled and took your hand and walked to the bedroom, hearing a wolf whistle come from Ellie. You flipped her off, she returned it with a smirk. Once in the bedroom, Ellie entered as Joel closed the door behind you. Ellie asked what were we doing in the door, Joel layed down on his back on the couch and said killing time. While Ellie walked around, you looked around the room. You heard a someone clear their throat, so you looked to see Joel waving you over. You walked over to him, only for him to pull you down on top of him. You blushed and readjusted your body so that your knees were on each side of his thighs, and your head and hands were on his chest. Joel wrapped his right arm around your waist, holding you close to him as his left hand ran through your hair. The sound of his heart thumping and the rhythm of his chest rising and falling put you to sleep. Ellie turned her head and smiled as Joel stroked your back as he watched you sleep, oh how she wished she had a camera to take a picture.

"You know Joel, you two look like a cute couple. I mean, I've seen some pretty fucked up relationships but you and her have the perfect chemistry going on."

Joel huffed and looked down at your sleeping form, a smile creasing on his lips. He placed a kiss to the top of your head and closed his eyes, he lifted his knee some which caused you to slid forward so that your head was snug into the crook of his neck. Joel held you closer to his warm body. A few hours later, you felt and heard mumbling coming from Joel. You leaned up and looked down at the fidgeting male under you, Joel woke up from the warmth missing from his chest. So, he opened his eyes to see you looking down at him with a worried face.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, must be a bad dream."

Joel sighed and sat up, making your nose touch his. He opened his eyes to see that you were right there in front of his face, he sighed again and pulled you into a hug. Ellie walked over to your bad and saw your shot gun covered in blood, she rose an eyebrow.

"Hey ((name)), how come your shot up is covered in so much blood?"

You winced and shook your head, making Joel pull back from the hug and look you directly in the eye. You shook your head again and covered your face with your hands, but Joel pulled them away gently.

"What happened?"

He asked softly, you sighed as memories came withering back.

"20 years ago, I did something that will haunt my dreams for years."

Ellie drew a chair over to where you and Joel were, sitting down as Joel caressed your cheek in his hand. You nuzzled your face into his hand, your heart slowly breaking.

"I was on my way back home, from shopping like I usually do. I parked my car in the garage and walked into my house calling out to my parents that I was home."

You sniffed as Joel traced his hand down your body, where his hand traveled was now warm and tingling. His hands rested on your waist, bringing you closer to him.

"I heard shuffling and groaning coming from upstairs, so I thought it was because I woke them up. So I-I placed my jacket and keys on the table, and headed upstairs to change into my pajamas."

Tears rolled down your face, but Joel wiped them away with his thumbs.

"A-a-a-and when I opened their door, my mother was half eaten from the lower stomach down. M-m-m-my father was eating my mother!"

You broke out into sobs, Ellie sulked in her seat as Joel rocked you back and forth.

"S-s-s-s-s-so I headed to my room, grabbing my shot gun that I keep under my bed, l-l-l-l-loaded it, and w-w-went back into their room."

You stuttered as tears poured down your face. Joel rubbed your back while placing kisses on your head.

"I-I-I-I opened their door quietly and w-w-w-walked over to my father with the gun pointed at his head. He looked up, only for me to pull the trigger, killing him instantly. His blood and brain went everywhere, including on me."

You shivered, remembering the horrible smell.

"I fell to my knees and broke out crying like I am r-r-r-right now. A few minutes later I heard a weaker moaning, so I looked up to see my mother s-s-s-s-s-slowly transforming. I s-s-s-stood up and placed the gun to her head, her eyes held pain and agony. So I said god forgive me and..."

"You pulled the trigger."

Ellie said with wide eyes. You nodded and began crying again, Joel rocking you back and forth while whispering soothing stuff in your ear. Joel gently placed you onto the couch, getting up to turn on the lantern. You curled your knees into your chest as Joel sat down next to you, he was about to place his arm around your waist until the door opened to reveal Tess.

"Ready to go?"

Joel helped you up as you, Ellie, Joel, and Tess walked into another room. As Tess and Joel talked, you walked over to a discarded empty book shelf and moved it out of the way. You slid in through the gap as Joel, Tess, and Ellie followed. You walked over to an elevator plate and stood with Tess and Ellie as Joel powered an gas motor. When the little green light flickered next to you, Joel joined your side and clicked the button while placing his arm around your waist. Tess looked at his arm, surprised by his actions. As the elevator lowered, you were pressed closer to Joel, making your face blush. Joel and Tess talked about who was at the drop of for Ellie, turns out it was supposed to be fireflies waiting for her. When the elevator came to a stop, you hopped off and walked around, only for Joel to grab your hand and tug you towards the opening of a narrow hole. You followed Joel, with Ellie following you, and Tess bringing up the end. Joel ducked and walked up, but while you were watching his butt, you lifted up only for your head to knock into a thick piece of wood.

"Ow, dammit!"

You cussed and walked out, holding the throbbing lump on your forehead. Joel walked over and looked at where you were wounded.

"You alright? Feel dizzy?"

You shook your head and just rubbed it, hoping to sooth your throbbing headache.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Ellie and Tess crawled out and began to walk around, you saw the latter and walked up to it.

"I'll go check."

"I'll come to."

Joel said while standing next to you, you smiled and climbed up the latter with Joel looking right up at your butt. You pushed the wooden platform up and to the side, looking from left to right.

"Some patrol, but keep your guard up."

You whispered to Joel, he nodded as you got out of the hole and stood on your feet. Joel called down to the girls as they climbed up, he looked back at you to see you standing in the shadow's as the rain washed down your face. Ellie and Tess walked on, leaving you and Joel...alone. As Joel closed the entrance, he walked over to you to see you leaning against the nearest wall with your eyes closed. He placed his hands next to your head, making you open your eyes.

"Can I hel-"

Joel leaned down and sealed his lips onto yours, your eyes widened at the sudden movement.

_'Welp, he's single... for now that is...'_

You wrapped your arms around his neck, as his hands slithered down your body. The rain mixed with yours and his saliva, making the kiss turn very heated. Your lungs burned for air, so you broke the kiss gasping and panting for air.

"What was tha-"

As soon as your mouth was open, Joel dove back in and slithered his tongue into your mouth. He moaned into the kiss while pressing his body closer to yours, making you moan through your nose while tangling your fingers through his hair. His tongue slithered and felt every tooth in your mouth, you playfully nipped his tongue making him groan and press his pelvic into yours hips. Your knees weakened and were about to give out, but he slid a hand down your leg and hook one of your legs around his waist. A strand of saliva trailed down your chin and soaked into your soaking shirt, your tongue wrestled with his. He pulled back this time and licked your lips, you both gasping and panting for fresh air.

"Why the sudden move Joel?"

"Would you hate me if I told you that I've been watching you for some time, and I have fallen head over heels in love with you?"

You shook your head and smiled.

"Never."

He smiled back and pecked your lips.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

You nodded and kissed him deeply and passionately. He swirled you around and placed you back on your feet.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Bye bye Tess

Last chapter:

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

And so we continue...

Joel placed you back onto the ground, giving you another blissful kiss that made your insides melt and your lower system tingle *wink wink*. It has been 20+ years since you've been kissed by a male, sshhhhiiiitttt you were beginning to think that you'd die a virgin or single! Hehe, guess you were wrong. Breaking the kiss, you tangled your hand into his and began walking over to where Tess and Ellie were standing patiently with their arms crossed over their chest's and a smirk on their faces.

"Bout time you two got together."

Ellie smirked more, talk about your face becoming warm and red. Tess and Ellie laughed at your red face, Joel chuckled and slid his hand out of yours only to slid it around your waist.

Walking up to a truck bed, you walked in first only to slip a few times thanks to the rain. Just as you were about to step a foot onto the ground, SLAM! A patrol guard struck you with the heel of their gun to the back of your head. Groaning as you fell onto the muddy wet cold ground, your wet pants are now more soaked if possible and covered in mud... just great. Joel helped you up some as Tess kneeled to the right of you and Ellie was to the left off Joel, you were scanned to make sure that you weren't infected, but when it came to Ellie, time to take action. Ellie knifed the guard in the leg as Joel tackled him, just before the other guard could take aim at Joel, you ran up to her, wrapped your legs tightly around her neck and swung her down onto the ground, successfully twisting her neck with a painful snap. Unwrapping your legs from her neck, Tess helped you up with a smile on her face.

"Nice move, no wonder Joel likes you.."

She leaned close to your ear, catching Joel and Ellie's attention.

"Use those moves in bed, and you'll have Joel around your finger easily."

Tess whispered low enough for you to hear, you smiled and nodded as more blood rushed up to your face. Joel rose an eyebrow before picking up the device that was used to scan the 4 of you, he cursed and tossed it to Tess who swore.

"We're smuggling an infected!"

You quickly moved in front of Ellie before Joel or Tess could do anything, Tess passed you the device, but you dropped it and stood in front of Ellie still.

"Let us explain,"

You kneeled before Ellie and gently took her arm and slid her sleeve up, revealing the bite mark.

"This is 3 weeks old."

Tess and Joel went into a argument about not believing, before they got to loud more patrol arrived. Managing to dodge the patrol, but guess you weren't fast because a bullet went straight through your shoulder. You groaned and held the spot where you were shot, crouching down behind a wall, Joel came behind you with a gun in his hand. He was close enough to where you could feel his pelvic area against your back side, talk about trying not to blush and grind against him.

Finally after hours of searching for a safe place, you enter an empty building. Taking in a deep breath, you staggered over to a wall and slid down it, making a strand of blood follow you down the wall. Tess and Ellie looked over to you, only to gasp at the trail of blood leading to you.

"Joel, (y/n) is hurt."

Joel quickly ran over to you, seeing your hand with blood leaking through your fingers where you were wounded.

"Take off your jacket, let me see it."

You slowly took your jacket off, luckily you had a tank top on so you didn't have to take your shirt off. Joel took out a first aid kit and began tending to your wound, you wanted to fall asleep from the warmth coming off of his body. He looked at you to see you trying not to fall asleep, so he finished wrapping your shoulder, he cupped your chin and tilted your head up. Your sleepy eyes connected to his firm caring eyes, just before you could ask him to go to sleep, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours. Fluttering your eyes closed, Joel placed one hand on your good shoulder as the other hand held your face. Your hands slowly made their way up to his arms as your fingers curled around his strong forearms, Joel slowly pulled away from the kiss as his eyes fluttered open.

"Stay with me, we'll make it out together."

You nodded as Joel helped you up, his arm wrapped around your waist so you couldn't fall to the ground.

"We're close, come on."

After killing clickers, avoiding getting cornered by runners, receiving heated kisses when you and Joel were alone in a room, you finally arrived at the building. When you exited the water, Joel jogged besides you and placed his hand on your waist, his hand slowly made it's way into your back pocket, giving your butt a teasing squeeze. Gasping, you playfully shoved him away only to get pulled back into his chest.

"Joel come on, we have to-"

Joel swung you down into a dip and pressed his lips against yours, you smiled and placed one hand on his face as the other held his flannel. Bringing you back up from the dip, you released the kiss and giggled making Joel raise an eyebrow.

"What's so-ah~"

You placed your hands on his hips and slammed your hips into his, making Joel moan and nuzzle into your neck.

"When this is over, you and I are going to go somewhere private and from that, you're not going to be able to walk for a while."

Joel growled as he placed his hands on your butt, grinding his hips into yours as he nipped at your neck. Your legs trembled as your lower system began to heat up with tingling sensation, almost like his words were rubbing you teasingly. Who knew that words could be a turn on! After regaining your strength, you pushed him away and took his hand and walked up to the doors. Joel pushed them open the door to reveal dead bodies. Tess rushed over to one of the dead bodies, she began searching the body for a map or something. Joel and Tess began arguing about something until Ellie gasped.

"She's infected."

Both you and Joel looked over to her, she revealed where she was bitten and began explaining how she could feel herself changing, she than walked over to Ellie and pointed at her bitten mark. The sound of car's roll up to the building made everyone stiffen, Tess told the 3 of you to get going. Frowning, Tess smiled at you and gave you a hug.

"Remember what I said, take care of yourself and Joel. Ellie is right, you two make a fucking cute couple."

Hugging her back, you nodded and took Joel's hand again and exited the area. Once again you, Joel, and Ellie were on the move. After getting out of the spore infested area, you and Joel took your mask off inhaling the fresh air. Joel sat down on a rock while you stood besides him, Ellie got out as you walked behind Joel and began massaging his shoulders. Joel groaned softly and leaned against you, your magical fingers worked away at his tense muscles. After Joel argued with Ellie about what he says goes, Joel gently patted your hands. Joel stated that he had a friend a few miles north that could get us a car, let's hope that he is right.

To be continued...

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting of Bill

**WANING, THIS SHOT CONTAINS SWEARING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Walking forever, never once to sleep or anything. Joel began walking around, trying to find something while Ellie circled around with bug fireflies flying around her. Being the space mind you were, you climbed up a electrical box and hopped up onto the roof of the house. Taking in the view of the land, you jumped slightly as a wooden plank was placed in your view.

"Got it sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

You pulled the plank up, only to receive a lovely splinter. Cursing under your breath, you placed the plank down and walked across it while trying to get the splinter out.

"Damn this fucking little piece of shit..."

You grumbled under your breath, the splinter wouldn't get out of your finger. Joel and Ellie walked across the plank, Joel kicked the plank away while you glared at the splinter in your finger. Before you could do anything, a strong big hand held yours as it brought your hand into view of Joel's face. He took your finger with the splinter in it to his lips, without a word he took your finger into his mouth. Blushing deeply as his wet warm tongue danced around your finger, you gulped down the saliva that was building up in your mouth. After a few minutes later, Joel pulled away from your finger and spit the splinter out.

"There you go princess, all better."

Joel smiled as he pecked your finger, you giggled and bit your bottom lip, if his tongue did that...wonder...you shook your head at the dirty thought. Joel chuckled and winked, almost reading your mind of the dirty blurred thought that popped into your mind.

"You dirty little pervert."

Smirking, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Look who's talking Mr. Likes to play with my body."

Joel groaned and kissed your forehead, his hands slid down your body and rested them on your butt again. Just before you could move away, Joel quickly gave your butt a firm squeeze, making you gasp and push him back. Joel laughed as you stomped away with a red face, he licked his lips as his eyes casted up and down your figure.

"Stop eye stripping me!"

You yelled out, Ellie laughed as Joel rolled his eyes. Since Tess wasn't here, he could be as dirty as he wanted.

"Why don't you get back here darling, and I'll do more than that."

Shivering at the thought, you could feel your hands begin to sweat. Damn him and being so damn hot and seductive! The three of you walked into a building, poor Ellie was trying to whistle. And of course, Cryaotic being the weird-o he is, he was trying to give advice about how to whistle which came out to be very perverted.

After raiding the house of what it had, you came up to a fence which was jammed from the other side.

"Joel, boost me up."

"Alright doll."

Joel walked over to the fence and squatted down.

"Alright, give me your foot."

You walked over to him and placed your foot in his hand, with a swift movement you got over the fence.

"Easy babe."

"Don't worry, I got it."

Once your feet came into contact with the ground, you pulled what was blocking the fence with out. Opening the fence, Joel walked out and smiled at you.

"You're light as a feather babe."

Rolling your eyes, you patted his chest as Ellie followed suit.

"So like, are the two of you going to like have kids or something?"

You gulped and looked away, Joel chuckled as he wrap one arm around your waist and pulled you close to his body. Gasping at the sudden movement, his free hand traced down your body.

"Oh trust me, we are after all this shit clears up."

After the killing of runners and clickers, setting off traps, and wasting of many bullets and weapons, the three of you finally got to where you needed to be. Once opening the door to a building, you now found yourself upside down hanging by a rope that was attatched to a fridge.

"Shit!"

You cursed while hanging upside down.

"I gotcha."

Joel ran over to you and held you steady, your eyes connected with his in a smile.

"Well hi there."

Joel chuckled and kissed you in an upside down cheesy Spiderman kiss, sadly the kiss had to end because clickers and runners began running in. Time ticked away as Joel and Ellie tried to cut you down, all of your blood began trickling away into your brain. You couldn't help but giggle as things began to go double, and as soon as you were cut down a runner glomped you down onto the ground and tried biting your neck.

"Get off of me you fucker!"

Taking out your shiv, you stabbed the runner in the neck and twisted the blade. Kicking the now dead walker off of you, you stood up just as Joel pulled you into a gentle hug.

"You alright babe?"

Hugging back, you nuzzled into his sweat covered neck.

"Yeah... just slightly dizzy."

You gasped as you were ripped from Joel's arms.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

Following a masked man, the 4 of you arrived at a safe place. Once the masked person and Joel locked the door, you leaned over on your knees gasping for air. Ellie walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You okay?"

You nodded and patter her hand, she smiled and moved away a bit. Standing back up, you were once again pressed against a warm body. Wrapping your arms around his waist as he placed his hands on your hips, your head rested on his chest as he rested his head against yours. Just as you pulled back from the hug, Joel leaned down and went to kiss you but once again you were ripped away from him and handcuffed onto a steal pipe.

"The fuck man!?"

Ellie went to strike Bill, but he cuffed her as well. Bill checked Joel for anything wrong with him, and just as he turned around Ellie broke off the pipe and wacked Bill with it. You smiled as Joel stopped her.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Turns out, she broke his shooting arm, boo-freaking-woo. With the strength you had, you tugged the pipe out as it slipped through your cuffed hands. Everyone looked at you, just in time to see you snap the chains in between the cuffs.

"Holy shit..."

You looked at Bill with a poker face, he gulped and quickly unlocked the cuff on Ellie. Before Bill, Joel, and Ellie got into an argument, you sighed and cracked your neck and knuckles. You placed a hand on Ellie's shoulder, she looked up at you to see you glaring at Bill so she shut up. Removing your hand, you walked over to Joel who was arguing with Bill, grabbed his hand, turned him around and pressed your lips onto his. Joel, muffled by your lips, he slowly kissed back as he placed a hand on your lower back. Breaking the kiss with a strand of saliva attached to your lips from his, you licked it off and glared at Bill once again. Joel dropped his hand as you walked over to Bill with a stern glare, he backed up onto to run into a wall.

"Stay back you crazy-"

With a swift movement, you grabbed the knife in his hand and held it to his throat.

"I'm going to ask you nicely, then I'm going to become very aggressive."

Your voice was gentle, but every word carried venom. Bill went to gulp, but sadly he couldn't because the blade you held was 2 inches away from his throat. Joel on the other hand was smirking, he had to admit, you were H.O.T. when you were aggressive, wonder what you would be like in bed.

"Alright."

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Heating up with Joel!~

**WARNING, THIS SHOT CONTAINS SWEARING AND SEXUALS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

After convincing Bill to cooperate, you gave him back his knife with your arms crossed over your chest. Joel smiled and walked up behind you, leaned down and kissed your neck.

"Wow babe, didn't know you were so convincing. Wonder what else you can be convincing about."

You chuckled as he purred into your ear, you cranked your head backwards and pecked his lips.

"Guess you're going to have to find out, later."

"Whole goddamn town is bobby trapped, best stay right on my ass."

Bill said while walking away.

"Can't miss it."

Said Ellie, you chuckled as Joel gently pushed her forward.

"Knock it off."

Before leaving the place, Bill said to Joel that if he needed anything to take. Ellie and Joel began roaming around for supplies, so you went your way into another room. After collecting some supplies, you caught up back with the others as Joel opened a door.

"Come on doll, gotta go."

After exiting the door, you leaned up and pecked Joel and winked while walking away. Joel chuckled and closed the door behind him, he caught up with you and playfully pinched your behind. Gasping, you slapped his hand away only for him to catch your hand and intertwine his fingers with yours.

"So where's Tess?"

"Somewhere else."

"Thought you two were inseparable."

You bit your bottom lip, you knew that those two had history. Joel must have sensed your discomfort, so he let go of your hand and placed his now free hand on your waist.

"That was until this angle walked into my life."

Bill looked over to see Joel holding you close to him, he nodded and put his knife away.

"Seems like it, I have a feeling that if I leave the two of you alone that clothes will be coming off."

You glared at him, Bill shivered and looked away from your glaring daggers. After killing many clickers and runners, Bill managed to get you all into a safe place. While Joel and Bill went off talking, you stayed with Ellie who was huffing over not being able to get a gun. You smiled and patted her back, she looked up at you and smiled. You walked over to where the guys were, who were talking about being with someone.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time I had someone that I cared about. It was a partner. Somebody I had to look after. And in this world that sort of shit is good for one thing. Gettin' ya killed. So. you know what I did? I wisened the fuck up. And I realized it's gotta be just me."

"Bill it's... it's not like that."

"Bullshit. It is just like that. Hey!"

You quickly ducked as Bill looked at Ellie who was touching his stuff.

"I'm just fixing your stupid pile!"

You chuckled and stood up while holding a gun, trying to make it look like you were loading it.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you got enough ammo with ya?"

You looked over to Bill who was smirking at you, with a roll of your eyes and shoved the gun in your back pants.

"Yeah, I'm good."

You swore you saw Joel glare at him, you chuckled and went back to fixing your guns.

"What do you think of her Bill?"

There was a silent moment for it seemed like forever, finally Bill spoke up.

"Well, seeing as though I just met her... She is trust worthy, plus she has strength. I mean, the way she snapped the chain of the cuffs, that fucking muscle of hers could come in handy. You keep babysitting long enough and eventually it's going to blow up in your face"

Joel stood up.

"Bill, can we please just get on with it?"

Bill tossed Joel a loaded and fixed shot gun.

"Here, let's get on with it."

He looked over at you to see you cleaning your sniper gun.

"Hey sweetie, you got a shot gun?"

Groaning at the nickname, you showed him your blood covered shot gun.

"How come you don't clean that? Tis full of bl-"

"It's my parents blood."

You interrupted him with a growl, Bill took a few steps back with wide eyes.

"and I refuse to clean it off."

He nodded quickly and headed off, you sighed and placed your gun back in your bag as Ellie placed a hand on your arm. Looking down at her, you smiled and patted her hand before walking off to another room that led upstairs.

"Huh..."

Jogging up the steps, Bill led Ellie somewhere to show her new toys from the toy box as Joel followed you like a lost puppy. Looking around the area with wide eyes, you were surrounded by a church. With slow steps up to the alter, your fingers gently caressed the fabric.

"Been forever since I've seen a church."

You said out loud, knowing that Joel followed you. His footsteps came closer to you, so you turned around just in time for Joel to pin your body between the alter and his.

"For some reason, every time Bill called you sweetie or sweet cheeks I got this weird feeling of jealousy. Sadly I'm not the one to deal with jealousy very good, so this is very new to me. He drove me mad when he checked you out, it almost made me want to rip his eyes out."

You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck while his hands rested on your waist, he pressed closer to you if possible.

"Defiantly sounds like your jealous babe."

Joel growled and dipped his head down, his slightly chapped lips mangled with yours hungrily. Your lips moved in sync with his as his hands moved down to your butt, he squeezed your butt making you gasp giving him access to your open mouth. Diving his tongue into your mouth, he hoisted you up onto the alter with a swift movement that caused your hips to graze his. Moaning softly into the kiss, you wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands wandered up your shirt, his fingers tracing your newly exposed skin as his tongue once again traced the inside of your mouth. Tracing your fingers up his neck, creating goosebumps that popped up on his neck, you smirked when he growled/whined into the kiss. Joel couldn't take much more of your teasing touches, so with a swift movement he pressed you down onto the alter as he got up and straddled your waist just as you moved so your body was the same length as the alter. Lust levels were at the fullest peak, neither of you could stop the urge to feel one's body. And what didn't help was that Joel was cloth humping you while his lips were massaging the weak spot on your neck, one of your hands were locked in his mangled silver hair as the other one held the back of his neck. Joel's hands were locked tight onto your hips as he continued to rock his hips against yours, his breath came puffing out of his nose, mixed with grunts and muffled moans, which tickled your neck as his lips were still attached to your neck. Your legs managed to slither out from under Joel and lock around his waist, you could tell by the hard object that was poking at your warm and probably wet area through your pants that he wanted you, oh how he wanted you badly. The craving feeling of wanting him inside of you, the sound of your name rolling out of his mouth as his hands caressed your body, you wanted him just as bad as he wanted you. He wanted to be deep inside of your warmth wet body, he wanted you to scream his name while his hands and mouth caressed your body...

_he wanted you._

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	6. Chapter 6

Random shit lolz

WARNING! SEXUALS AND SWEARING!

On the last chapter:

Joel was going to claim you his w

And so we continue...

Panting for air, sweat covered skin, moaning and groaning traveled through the room. Joel couldn't take the clothed sex anymore, he wanted the no clothed sex, the one that was pleasurable and full of excitement. As his lips drew away from your marked neck, he released you hips with one hand, still keeping the rocking motion with his hips. Oh holy balls was the tightness of his jeans killing him, dipping his head he could see that you wanted him just as bad as the high pitched tent in his pants. With a seductive chuckle, he slid his now free hand into your warm wet pants, the cold contact of his fingers sent goosebumps through your body. With a sharp gasp and a buck of your hips, Joel's fingers tweedled with your wet warm folds.

"Never knew you were this excited about me (y/n)."

Joel chuckled while playing with your lower lips, all you could do now was gasp for air while gripping very hard onto the alter. If God was watching you now, well fuck it who cares! He can Thot walk away, you didn't give a fuck! (( Sorry for those who believe in God, if your rocking the bed er whatever, your sinning dirty way *troll face* ))

"Ahh Joel~"

You moaned out as he slid one of his large thick fingers into you, like magic you could hear the squishing sounds of your juices spilling out as Joel twisted his finger in your. That was the last straw, with just a finger in you and his name rolling out of your mouth, he was sure he was going to jizz his pants right there. Releasing his other hand from your hip, almost whining from the lack of his warmth, he quickly undid his belt as he could, he could feel himself about to release. Is this all it took to make him jizz? Man this guy needs to build up steel balls that takes much more than foreplay to make him Whoo-Hoo! With seconds to go, he took his member out just in time to release on your slightly exposed stomach. Pulling his hand out of your pants, he placed that hand besides you, holding himself up so that he didn't fall on you from his orgasm!

"Holy fuck..."

Joel panted while gasping for air, he looked up to see your beautiful eyes flutter open, a smile crossed your plump and slightly swollen lips.

"Didn't know you wanted me that bad."

You teased making him chuckle and rise up, giving you a good shot of his friend... holy mother of fuck...HE WAS HUGE! Your eyes widened, how the hell was he going to fit inside of you! Joel chuckled at your wide eyes, finally snapping into reality, you turned your head sideways with a very red face. Joel tucked his friend back in his pants and got off the alter, after adjusting your clothes and hair, Bill and Ellie came up glaring at each other.

"I told you not to fucking touching anything, and what the fuck did you do? You fucking touched my stuff."

"It's not my fucking problem that your shit is everywhere."

You chuckled and finished touching up your hair, Bill walked over and opened a window.

"Alright, let's go."

He climbed out, followed by Joel and Ellie. You crawled out and stood next to Joel, Bill pointed to the school.

"There's a school, let's go over there."

"Adventure fucking time."

You said with a groan and a rub if the temples, how you could sense that something bad was going to come up. Joel rubbed your arm.

"It's okay, I'm here with you."

~Time le skip to the safe house with dead Frank!~

After pushing the ladder over with a rake, you hurried into the house with Ellie tugging you in by the hand, fyi you kinda got scratched in the arm when trying to escape the school, shape glass lol.

"Anyone hurt?"

Bill asked after he shut the door, you panted while holding your bleeding arm.

"Me."

You said while sitting in a chair, you quickly took off your jacket to reveal the mark.

"Oh sh-"

"I got cut by glass asshole..."

You growled as Ellie tended to your arm, Joel walked over to you and placed a gentle hand on your face.

"You feel okay?"

You nodded and placed your other okay hand ontop of his.

"Peachy."

Joel leaned down and kissed your forehead, when he pulled back he saw you looking up with a shocked face.

"What's wrong darling?"

You pointed up at the hanged man, Bill swore.

"Shit."

"Who is that?"

"Frank."

"Who the hell is Frank."

"He was my partner, the holy goddamn guy that wears hat kind of shirt. He has bite marks, here and here."

"Guess he didn't want to turn so he."

After Ellie was finished, you patted her hands and walked off to the other side of the house, only to find a truck, AND ONE THAT ACTUALLY HAD A BATTERY! FUCK YEAH! You smiled and quickly got in the truck and tried to start it, grabbing the attention of Joel and Bill. They ran over and smiled.

"Look what we found."

Ellie smiled and leaned against the truck, Bill walked over to the front of the truck to check it as Joel walked over to you. Placing a gentle hand on your leg, he massaged your outer thigh.

"You sure you are okay?"

You smiled and nodded, placing your hand over his and intertwining your fingers in his. Joel gently squeezed your hand smiling back, the one thing he didn't want to do is lose you, not like he did with his daughter. Bill said that in order to get the battery pumpin, we had to push it.

"What are you thinking?"

Ellie asked at Joel's wondering face, he looked at you and Ellie.

"You two stay in the truck, Bill and I will push."

He went to walk away, that was until your hand grabbed his wrist, swearing under your breath realizing that you just stretched your bad arm. Oops! He looked back at you.

"What's wrong? You okay? Feel we-"

You pulled him forward towards you and silenced him with a kiss, Bill scoffed and stood at the garage door with his arms crossed as Ellie gagged. Pulling back from the kiss, you smiled and stroked his face.

"Just, promise me that you won't get hurt."

Joel smiled and pecked your lips.

"Promise darling."

After pushing the car for a few feet, you looked to the left to see runners.

"Guys, to your left!"

You quickly, with your good hand, pulled out your gun just as a clicker approached the car.

"Sup bitch!"

Just as it was about to climb in the car, you pulled the trigger, shattering it's brains everywhere.

"Ew..."

You sighed while pulling out chunks of fungus brain from your hair, Ellie chuckled as you stuck your tongue out at her. After the death of many clickers and runners, you floored it once Joel and Bill were in the back. Surprisingly you could drive with your bad arm, Ellie was impressed.

"Who's driving?"

Bill asked as Ellie opened the middle window.

"I am."

You said with your eyes on the road, Bill nodded as Joel looked at you.

"Nice work babe."

You smiled and waved your wounded arm back and forth, only to place your hand back on the shift.

"Same goes to your Hon."

After a few miles away, Bill tapped the side of the truck.

"Alright stop, this will do."

Stopping the truck, you looked back at Joel who shrugged his shoulders.

"Just, keeping it running."

You nodded and sat back in the seat, Ellie went to work on checking your cut.

"That girl nearly got us killed."

"You gotta admit-she did hold her own back there."

"You ain't gonna make it."

Bill laughed, you growled while listening to them, guess they didn't realize that you had the window open. So Bill left as Joel walked over to the truck.

"Alright, scoot."

You smiled as Ellie jumped in the back as you popped in the passenger seat, Joel sat in the drivers seat and began driving, oh how he looked so handsome driving with the sun glissing off of his slightly moist skin. 

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	7. Chapter 7

BALLS!

WARNING!...you know the drill by now...

On the last chapter:

Bill was an ass hole!

And so we continue...

Minutes turned into blissful hours, the ride was smooth and calming, time to catch up on some sleep. You were curled up in a ball, fast asleep, only to be woken up by Ellie.

"Oh. man!"

With a sharp gasp, your eyes snapped open. Ellie looked at you with a smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

You chuckled and rested your head back on the seat, man did your legs cramp from being all curled up in a ball. You turned forward and stretched your legs out, moaning some as your hips and knees popped, man did that feel good. Joel chuckled and rose an eyebrow at you.

"What?"

You chuckled while curling back into a ball, Joel patted his lap with his free hand.

"You can rest your legs on my lap sugar."

Blushing some, you turned back facing him and daintily stretched your legs onto his lap, sighing happily while Joel rubbed your legs, luckily you had pants on, because it has been a while since you have shaved your legs, talk about cactus heaven! You looked back at Ellie who was looking at a comic.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Joel looked in the back mirror.

"And what happened to sleeping?"

Ellie laughed and showed you a comic.

"Okay. I know it doesn't look like it, but this here is not a bad read. Only one problem. Right there. To be continued. I hate cliffhangers."

You chuckled and rubbed your sore sleepy eyes, you moved your legs some which made Joel rub your legs again. He went to rub under your pants, until your slapped his hand away.

"What did I do?"

You pointed a warning finger at him.

"You're not going to like what is under the pants, I haven't shaved so I probably look like a man from the waist down."

Joel laughed and pulled your legs back onto his lap, his thumb went up your pants and rubbed your legs.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, it's all good. Plus, cold weather is coming so you'll need the extra hair."

"Hey!"

Joel laughed as you tried to slap him, he deflected by grabbing your hands.

"Easy tiger."

You smiled and licked your lips.

"You know me, I'm one not to play easy."

Joel shook his head and looked back at Ellie.

"Where did you get that?"

"Um, back at Bills. I mean all this stuff was just lying there."

Joel sighed and shook his head.

"What else did you get?"

Ellie smiled and turned back to her back, pulling out a tape record.

"Well...Here. This will make you nostalgic?"

Joel chuckled as you grabbed the tape and put it in.

"Y'know. this is actually before my time. That is a winner though."

You couldn't help but smile at the music playing.

"Oh, man..."

"Well, better than nothing."

You sighed and rested your head against the window, letting the coolness wash over your body, only to jump slightly as Ellie fished another magazine out.

"Oh. I'm sure 'your friend' will be missing this tonight."

Joel kept his eyes on the road while you looked at Ellie, eyes drifting down to the magazine onto to widen.

"Light on the reading, but it's got some interesting photos."

Joel looked back in the mirror and quickly looked back at Ellie.

"Now Ellie, that ain't for kids."

She turned the magazine sideways.

"Whoa! How... how the hell would he even walk with that thing?"

She showed the picture to you, you couldn't help but chuckle and cover your eyes with one hand. Joel removed his hand from your legs and tried to get the magazine from her.

"Get rid of that. Just-"

"Hold your horses. I want to see what all the fuss is about. Oh. Why are these all stuck together?"

You couldn't help but burst out laughing, you knew exactly why the pages were 'glued' together. Joel blushed and focused on the road while you were laughing so hard that you were crying, laughing so hard you pulled your legs off of Joel's lap to hide your face in because man your face was red. Ellie laughed and rolled down the window.

"I'm just fucking with you. Bye-bye, dude."

Finally catching your breath, Joel pulled your legs back into his lap with his face flushed pink. You smirked and leaned over, pecking his pink cheek.

"Well, don't you look cute all embarrassed."

Joel scoffed and looked at you from the corner of his eye, a smirk crossed his lips.

"So, who's was bigger?"

Now it was your turn to blush, shrinking away in your seat, bringing your legs with you, you looked out your window, trying to find something else to keep your mind on. Ellie laughed and looked between you two.

"Did... Did you two have sex already?"

Man was your face even more red, shaking your head was all you could do. The words couldn't form right, you wanted to say what happened but your body said no! You looked back at Ellie with a red face.

"Why don't you get some sleep."

She scoffed and leaned back against the seat.

"I'm not even tired."

You smiled and turned up the music, letting the sounds of the tape cool the awkward moment off. Joel looked at you and offered his hand out to you, turning your head to him, you smiled and held his hand. Within a few hours, Ellie has fallen asleep in the back, peace and quiet.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Well, perfect."

Joel stopped the car at a blocked road.

"Screw it."

He took the empty road into a town, that looked horrible. Ellie woke up, just in time for Joel to slam on the breaks.

"Easy."

Ellie hissed as a guy came 'limping' towards the car.

"Babe, Ellie, put your seatbelt on."

"What about the-"

"Ellie hun, just do as he says please."

You said while buckling your seatbelt and holding onto the seat, Joel slammed on the gas peddle and took out the guy.

"Shit!"

Before you knew it, a bus hit your side of the car, Joel yelled hang on as the car came to a crashing stop. Coughing and gasping for air, Ellie yelled out behind you that she was alright.

"Then get out quick."

Joel looked over at you to see you gasping for air.

"Babe, you okay?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly unbuckled yours, taking in a sharp breath of air, your hands flew over your chest.

"The seatbelt... it was choking me."

Before Joel could do anything, your door was ripped open and greedy hands grabbed you.

"Come here."

"Ahhh fuck!"

"Shit!"

Joel grabbed you and tried to pull you away, huh... kinda felt like tug a war... Another guy grabbed Joel and haled him out of the car, anger snapped in you as he smashed Joel's head into the glass. You elbowed the guy in the head, breaking his nose and bruising his eye, taking the freedom chance, you took out your Katana and sliced through the middle of his body. He gasped and tumbled to the ground, you flipped over the car and ran over to Joel. Just before anything bad went on, you took out a small knife from your boot and chucked it at the guys head, HEAD SHOT! Joel tugged backwards, just in time for the guy to fall into the broken glass with an open mouth. You cringed and rolled your shoulder, getting the kink out of it. You heard Ellie groaning behind you, so you took out your hand gun and shot the guy in the balls without even looking. 

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	8. Chapter 8

Ledle Ledle Ledle Leee!~

You know the drill...

On the last chapter:

Shit went down!

And so we continue...

After fighting a bunch of guys, and getting your already wounded arm dislocated, they were finally dead.

"Man, fuck those guys."

You groaned while popping your shoulder back into place, wanna know how? You ran full force into the wall! Gasping and biting your lip, you massaged the now screaming in pain muscles.

"What the hell?!"

Ellie ran over to you with s shocked "what the hell did you do that for?!" look on her face.

"One of the fuckers dislocated my arm, but I got it back where it needs to be."

She did a low whistle.

"Smooth... but are you okay?"

"I'll live."

Checking the place for random stuff, you came across a closed garage. You tried lifting it up but failed because of your arm, you frowned and shook it off, you weren't going to let it get the best of you. Grabbing the edge again, you lifted it up just as Ellie and Joel came over.

"Ellie, go over there and see if you can find anything to prop this open with."

She crawled under and looked around.

"Um... There's some pretty gnarly stuff in here."

"Ellie!"

Joel ran over to you and helped, he noticed your shaking arms.

"I got it sugar."

You heard Ellie grab the chains.

"Okay, I got it."

Both you and Joel rolled under as he grabbed the garage again.

"Okay, I got it you can let go."

Ellie let go of the chains as Joel slowly placed the door down, you turned around only to gag and cover your mouth. Dead, rotting bodies. Joel walked over to you and slowly spun you around into his chest, your hands grasped his shirt as he rubbed your back.

"I knew I should have turned the truck around."

After searching the area, your body was begging you for rest. Everything ached, screamed, burned, bled ((not in that way!)), throbbed... mostly your body was fucked and wanting sleep to recover.

'No...no time for sleep... I have to keep pushing forward.'

You and Joel haven't slept in days, being that your mission was still with Joel and Ellie, there was no time for sleep just yet. Until there was somewhere safe to sleep, all eyes had to be open. Getting outside, both you and Joel saw the bridge.

"There's the bridge, are ticket out."

You looked down to see Ellie already on the ground.

"Ellie, wait for us."

"What? I'm right here."

Joel jumped down before you.

"Well, how about I take led and you keep your voice down."

"Okay."

Ellie said in a hushed old man voice, you chuckled and jumped down just as Joel caught you.

"How's your arm?"

You rolled it and cringed some.

"Hurts, but I can deal with it."

"Just, take an easy."

YOu sighed and faced Joel, placing both hands on his chest as his hands rested on your hips.

"Look Joel, I'm not going to be the sand bag of the group. I'm not going to 'take an easy' just yet, until we find out where Marlene wants us, I'm not going to rest until I know we are safe."

You said softly but with a firm voice, Joel sighed and kissed your forehead, letting his lips linger on your head for a while.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt. I can afford to loose someone I love... not again."

You heard from Tess that he lost his daughter, tore him down like a brick wall. You nodded and slowly swayed back and forth, your fingers played with the little hairs on Joel's chest.

"I won't get hurt, I'm a big girl... and you know that."

Joel sighed and pecked your forehead again.

"I know, just promise me that you won't get hurt again."

You nodded.

"I promise."

Will you keep that promise... or will it break...

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	9. Chapter 9

Well shit!

Why do I have to keep telling you this... you know the drill friend, except there are no sexuals, just swearing.

~Le time skip... very much Ledle Ledle Ledle Leee!~

(( Yo Jeff here, I don't mind making this story but some feed back would be nice. I mean, I spend hours upon hours typing for you guys and all you do is read and do nothing else. So, if you guys would please just let me know what you think that would be awesome. Thanks, now I am going to skip a very large amount of time.))

After killing a lot of people, upgrading your weapons, receiving playful slaps on the ass from Joel, finally giving Ellie a gun, the bridge was coming closer than ever. Managing to dodge the hunters, the three of you managed to lose them finally.

"Think we lost them."

You panted as sweat rolled down your forehead, Joel nodded and began side walking on the ledge of the building and into an apartment. You followed and sat on the bed, finally somewhere to sit and relax. Ellie popped in just as you fell backwards onto the bed, she laughed and patted your stomach making you swat her hand.

"Come on (y/n), we're almost there... I'm hoping."

She says while looking at Joel, he nodded and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"This bed is so comfortable, almost like laying on a cloud."

You sighed while closing your eyes, Joel chuckled.

"Ellie, why don't you go on ahead and-"

"I'll leave you two to your lone time."

She said with a smirk, once she left the room, Joel sat down besides you and took off the backpack. With a roll of his shoulders, he let his body fall down besides yours, guess you were right, the bed is fucking comfortable.

"How's your arm holding up Hon?"

You wiggled over and rested your head on his firm chest, a smile on your face as Joel wrapped his arm around your waist.

"It's fine, doesn't really hurt."

Joel hummed, his thumb rubbed your hip.

"Well, at least let me check it, just to make sure it isn't infected."

You nodded and sat up, rubbing your tired eyes.

"Damn..."

You sighed while taking your jacket off, sighing as a cold breeze covered your hot skin. Joel shifted some so he could look at your arm better, his delicate fingers unwrapped your arm gently.

.nl/e107/dh… (( Now imagine this on your upper arm, half that size.))

Joel's eyes widened at the cut, it looked horrible. He went into his bag and pulled out a cloth and some rubbing alcohol, he dabbed some onto the cloth and looked you in the eye.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch."

Taking in a deep breath, you closed your eyes and turned your head.

"You could have lied a little bit."

Joel chuckled and held your arm with one hand and hovered the cloth above the gash, you could just feel the stinging pain without the cloth even touching your arm.

"On three...one...two...three."

Joel pressed the cloth onto your arm, holy mother of fuck!

"GAH SON OF A BITCH!"

You swore as you tried to tug your arm away, hot tears ran down your face as Joel held the cloth on your arm.

"I know baby I know."

Joel took out some tape and taped the cloth around your arm, now is about time that you wish your arm would fall off. You didn't know what hurt more, the car crashing or this! You would have taken getting into a car crash anytime than this, this shit here hurt more than anything! Joel finished wrapping up your arm, he slid a hand up your arm to your face.

"Babe, look at me."

Just as you turned your head, Joel leaned forward and kissed you gently. You kissed back as Joel's thumb rubbed the tears off of your face, he felt bad for causing you pain, but he didn't want the cut to get infected. He pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled your nose, both of you opened your eyes.

"Sorry about the pain darling, I just-"

You kissed him again and pulled away smiling.

"I know, you did what was right."

He smiled back and helped you off of the bed, after going through the house, you got outside and walked along the building again, only to see one of the cars again.

"It's okay, they don't see us."

Joel hopped in an open window, only to get head locked by a guy. You took action and punched the guy very hard upside the head, the guy fumbled and Joel swung him down and began punching him. You looked around to see a boy holding a gun.

"Joel, wait."

Joel kept punching the guy, letting out a sigh you approached Joel and literally tugged him back. He went to punch you until you held his hands behind his back in a lock.

"Easy, look."

Joel looked up to see a boy holding a gun facing them, Ellie was about to strike him until you held her back as well.

"Don't."

The guy got up and dusted himself off, he looked at the three of you.

"Your not one of them, kinda figured that out when I saw her."

He said while pointing at Ellie, she scoffed and put her knife away. He walked over to his son and grabbed the gun.

"The name is Henry, and this is Sam. Think I caught your name, it's Joel?"

"Ellie."

Ellie said while raising her hand, you chuckled and shook your head while releasing Joel. He stood up and stayed close to you as Henry looked at you.

"And what's your name?"

"Her name is (y/n)."

Joel said while staring at Henry, he nodded. Ellie came up with an idea that we all could form a group to get out alive, that wasn't a bad idea.

"So it's settled,"

You started while rubbing the back of your neck.

"we stay as a group to get back at the ass holes and to get the fuck out of this shit hole."

Ellie nodded as Joel rubbed your back, he could sense that you were tired and ready to collapse. Henry said that he had a hideout where we could go, you were happy because maybe they had a bed! You followed them while rubbing your throbbing arm, Henry looked at you.

"You alright there? Now bitten are ya?"

"No, just a cut. It's treated though so we're good."

You said while stuffing your hands in your pockets, Joel followed very close behind.

"So is Ellie your daughter?"

"No we're just um..."

"I promised someone that I would look after her."

"Alright, I can respect that. Now what about you two?"

Joel placed a hand on your waist and held you close to him.

"She's my wife, have been for a while."

Your face blushed pink, you could sense that Joel was being protective of you. You smiled up at him and wrapped your arm around his waist, Henry hummed and continued downstairs. To the hideout we go!

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Henry and Sam

You all know the drill

Last chapter:

Henry and Sam

And so we continue...

"Here we are, welcome to my office."

You walked in and looked around, nothing more than an office. You've seen better, but guess this will have to do.

"How long have you guys been held up in this place?"

"A few days, we found some food."

"Blueberry's, whole stash of them. You want some?"

"No. "

You chuckled at Joel's stubbornness, you took your backpack off and stretched your aching back, hearing and feeling popping of your back. Dropping your arms back by your sides, you cracked your neck and rolled it around, man does it feel to relieve your aching body.

"Hey, man, relax. We're safe."

"So, why haven't you left?"

"Been waiting for the right opportunity."

"And?"

"Here, check this out."

Henry cocked his head and walked somewhere, Joel followed while you sat down in a chair and began to doze off. Henry popped a plan that the bridge has less guards at sundown, they turned to Ellie and Sam laughing.

"Been a while since that boy has cracked a smile."

They turned to you to see you passed out in a chair, Joel chuckled and smiled.

"That girl must have been really tired to just have passed out in that chair, it doesn't even look comfortable."

"You'd be surprised how much she has been through, so I wouldn't be surprised that she would pass out on anything she could sit on."

Henry nodded as Joel walked over to you and picked you up bridal style, you sighed and nuzzled close to Joel's warm body. Joel walked over to the couch and sat down, still holding you close to him. The sun went down as the moon came up, Ellie walked over to the both of you and placed a hand on Joel's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ellie.

"He says it's time to go."

He nodded and looked down at your sleeping down, with a gentle shake you groaned and opened your eyes.

"Meh..."

Joel chuckled and kissed your forehead.

"Come on, we have to move."

You groaned and nuzzled your face into his neck.

"Fuck my life..."

Joel chuckled deeply in your ear.

"If you behave, you'll get a present."

Your eyes snapped open as you stretched your body.

"Alright, let's go."

You groaned while getting off of Joel's warm lap, almost whimpering as the coldness slapped your body. Joel stood up and rubbed your back.

"Don't worry, when we are safe, you can sleep for as long as you want."

"As long as you're there with me."

Joel smiled and kissed your head.

"Deal."

After killing the hunters, getting away from the truck, safety was almost within retch. After lifting Ellie up on the truck, the gate was trying to get smashed open.

"Fuck... we got to go."

"What the fuck Henry."

Henry and Sam took off, Ellie jumped down and looked at the two of you.

"We stick together."

You found a garage door and quickly ran over to it.

"Joel, help me."

Both you and Joel quickly opened the door and Ellie propped it open.

"Okay."

Both you and Joel rolled in as it closed, just in time to dodge the bullets. After running and jumping over things, you guys got to the other side just in time because the hunters were there.

"Shit, run!"

The three of you took off running as the hunters shot at you, Joel stumbled making you and Ellie stop.

"Joel!"

You ran back over to him and helped him up.

"Come on baby, we're almost there."

Joel got up and grabbed your hand and ran, the three of you made it just as the truck came to a stop.

"Oh, shit."

You looked down to see the bridge was gone.

"Ellie, how many bullet's do you have?"

"They're going to kill us!"

"I say we jump."

You said while looking down, just as the truck rammed the bus which made a car tip over in the water.

"Fuck it!"

Both you and Ellie jumped as Joel followed swearing, man was that water cold. You came up from the water coughing and gasping for air.

"(y/n)!"

You turned around and grabbed Ellie as Joel grabbed you, just in time to say hello to a rock. You gasped and held Joel as the water carried the three of you.

"Henry!"

You looked up to see Sam pointing at the three of you, Henry jumped in the water and swam over to the three of you.

"You okay?"

"Joel got knocked out."

Henry helped the three of you on land, you stayed by Joel's side holding his hand. It took a while, but finally Joel's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank god you are okay."

You sighed while rubbing his hand, he sat up with yours and Ellie's help. Henry laughed and said it was all good and that Sam spotted the three of you. Man was Joel pissed, he got up and made his way over to Henry, pushing him down and taking the gun from Henry's hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Henry!"

"Get back son!"

"It's fine-Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey. He's pissed but he's not going to do anything."

"You sure about that?"

"You fucking left us!"

You growled down at him while pointing you own gun down at Henry, Ellie placed a hand on your arm.

"You left us to die out there."

"No, you had a chance of making it out of there. And you did. But coming back for you meant putting him at risk."

You scoffed and placed your gun away, Joel didn't take the gun away so you gently placed your hand on the gun and lowered it. He looked at you and saw your eyes were soft.

"Payback is always a chance Hon, just not right now."

Joel sighed and tossed the gun back at Henry, he turned back to you and checked if you were okay. You nodded and held his hands as he pressed close to you, you looked over at Ellie who nodded, giving you the signal that she was okay. Henry said that the radio tower was on the other side of the cliff, and that Joel would be happy that he didn't kill him because the place is full of supplies. You scoffed as Joel held you close as the rest of them checked the island for supplies.

"I will believe that as soon as I shit rainbows."

You growled lowly, but low enough for Joel to hear. He chuckled and rubbed your back.

"Hopefully he's telling the truth, if not I'm putting a bullet through his leg."

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	11. Chapter 11

Damn you clickers!

~Time le skip to the separation!~

Walking through the sewer was disgusting! There were bugs, dead people, clickers, runners, and sound traps. Trying to find a way out was possibly bullshit from where you were looking, which was down at a dead guy. Joel went to open a gate which set off a sound trap, which triggered a steel gate to close between you guys. Joel and Sam were on the other side while you, Henry, and Ellie were on the other side.

"Joel!"

You ran up to the gate and tried to get it open, sadly it was trolling you hard, you weren't getting it open.

"Joel, it's not budging..."

You said sadly while looking through the opening in the gate, Joel sighed and retched in and caressed your face, a sad smile on his lips.

"Don't worry sweetie, just stay with Henry and keep Ellie close to you, and before you know it we'll be together again."

You nodded and kissed the palm of his hand just in time to back away, because here comes a wave of clickers! Grabbing Ellie's hand, you took one last look at Joel before taking off running with Henry behind you. Fighting off runners and clickers was never a pain in the ass, but hey you were in the sewers so you were already in the dead zone. Finally coming to a clear area, only to come across Joel and Sam.

"Joel!"

He looked up and saw you, Ellie, and Henry running his way.

"(y/n)."

He opened his arms to have you jump into them, hugging you close to him he grabbed your hand and ran.

"Doorway, over there."

The five of you ran to the open doorway and closed it behind you, pulling off some time to get away from the clickers. Henry ran over to a blocked door and called Joel over, turns out there was a crowbar ledged in the space so nobody could get through. Sam crawled through a space to the other side, you held the door closed as Sam got the crowbar removed.

"Alright, babe come on it's unlocked."

You nodded and let go of the door and took off running with everyone else, never in your life have you been happy to run. Henry boosted Ellie and Sam to the other side of the jammed door, Henry looked at you.

"You're going too (y/n)."

"WHAT!?"

Joel quickly covered your mouth and held you close to him, talking in a low deep voice.

"Please, go with Ellie and Sam to make sure they are okay. Please."

You nodded and leaned up on your tippy toes and kissed him quickly before getting into position.

"I'm going to run at you, all I want you to do is quickly boost me up okay?"

Joel rushed over to where Henry was and got in the same boosting position, you ran full speed at them and jumped up with your feet in the air. Both Joel and Henry boosted you up above the door, just enough speed and strength you were boosted out the door and outside. Landing on your feet, you knocked on the door.

"I made it, go on and kick some clicker ass!"

"Alright, take care of them."

"I will."

You ran over to where Sam and Ellie were, within a few minutes Joel and Sam wiggled out and pushed something very heavy in front of the door so no clickers could get through. While they caught their breath, you walked over to Joel and placed a hand on his back making him stand up and look down at you.

"You okay?"

You asked while looking him over for any bites or scratches, he wasn't bad, a few bangs here and there but he was good.

"I'm okay babe."

He took your hands and placed them on his neck, making you go onto your tippy toes as he wrapped his arms around your waist as he brought you into a warming hug. You hugged him back as he kissed the side of your head while inhaling your scent, all he wanted to do was hug you and kiss you until time itself stopped. You were his everything, ever since Sarah he hasn't seen light in his life, that was until you walked in. Light itself hasn't been more beautiful, huh glad that Marlene wiggled in because now he could actually be with you. Watching you from the distance was like he was a stalker, he would look at you when Sarah was doing the soccer game, or how during work he would look out his window to see you sitting outside drinking coffee while listening to music.

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me."

Joel pulled back from the hug to see everyone looking at a blooded sign saying that the area was filled was infected. You scoffed and nuzzled your face into Joel's chest, he rubbed your back as he asked how far away the tower was.

"Not far, we're close."

Letting out a sigh, you broke away from the hug and held onto Joel's hand.

~Skip to into the town!~

After jumping from house to house, you came to a house that had an attic! Joel went to pull it down, until the whole door came down with the string.

"Holy fuck."

You coughed while fanning the dust from in front of your face, whole goddamn house was falling apart. Looking up, you looked back down at Joel.

"Running jump boost?"

"Running jump boost."

Joel got into position as you backed up into a room, you stretched your legs and rolled your neck.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be babe."

You launched at him and jumped in the air with one foot in his hands, Joel gave you a quick boost while gave you enough air to flip into the attic.

"…Wow… dusty."

"Find anything darling?"

You found a Melee's weapon upgrade manual just for Joel, you picked it up and walked back over to the broken entrance.

"Here, this could be useful for you."

You dropped back down and handed it to him, he took it and nodded.

"Yeah, it could be."

He put it in his magical absorbing backpack and took your hand as he walked downstairs.

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's... infected!?

On the last chapter:

Goddamn clickers!

And so we continue…

~Let's travel to the hotel scene where Sammy is infected!~

After the killing of hunters, clickers, and runners, the day finally settled down by a nice warming fire and canned beans. Your head was resting in Joel's lap while laughing at the conversation, Ellie crawled over to you and rested her head on your stomach. You smiled and ran your fingers through her hair, kinda felt like you were in a family right there. Joel being the father, you being the mother, and Ellie being the daughter.

"Hey (y/n), can you braid?"

"Yes I can."

Both you and Ellie sat up, she sat between your legs as you undid her ponytail and began braiding her hair. Joel smiled while watching you braid her hair, he had to admit he has grown attached to Ellie. Once you were finished braiding her hair, you patted her back and went to go check on Sam, he hasn't been acting normal, plus he wasn't with you guys eating.

"I'm going to go check on Sam, just to make sure he is okay."

Henry nodded as you leaned down to Joel and pecked his lips, he kissed back as you leaned back up and went to the other room. God he was attached to both of you, if anything bad were to happen to you or Ellie, his sanity would snap. You came back from the room a few minutes later, letting out a good yawn.

"Sam's good, just a little tired and making sure that the food we got is good."

You said while laying down on the floor, Henry nodded while Joel laid down behind you. You went to place your head down on the pillow, but it was quickly replaced with Joel's arm. Letting out a small giggle, you wiggled back closer to him.

"Goodnight (y/n)."

You tilted your head back and pecked his lips, letting your lips linger on his longer than you wanted.

"Night Joel."

You twisted your head back around and closed your eyes, finally getting some shut eye that you wanted. Morning came around faster than you wanted, the lovely smell of food wiggled into your nose, making your stomach growl. Letting out a long yawn, mixed with a groan, you stretched your arms and legs out in all directions.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

You chuckled and rested your back onto the floor again, opening your eyes to see Henry making breakfast while Joel looked out the window.

"Morning…"

You got up and popped your back, letting out a satisfied groan.

"I'm going to go check on Henry, to make sure he's okay. He sounded down yesterday."

Henry nodded and Joel walked over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist, a cocky smile on his face.

"How about a good morning kiss."

You rolled your eyes and leaned up, giving him a good morning breath kiss. Joel moaned softly as he dipped you down to deepen the kiss, you squeaked into the kiss and quickly grabbed onto his neck. Joel smirked into the kiss as he pulled you back up from the kiss, breaking away with a smirk.

"Now that, was a kiss."

You rolled your eyes and playfully hit his chest, breaking away and walked into the other room while fixing your hair. Joel is such a tease, but man did you love him. Being with him, it changed your life in so many ways. The fear of being alone in a zombie apocalypse went away when you were introduced to Joel and Tess, even though Tess got bit, you were still okay with Joel. Plus, you had Ellie to keep you company, so you didn't have to worry about being alone. You knocked on the door, waiting for Sam's voice.

"Sam?"

You opened the door to see Sam facing the window, standing with a slight sway and making weird sounds...well shit. Closing the door behind you, you slowly pulled out your gun.

"Sammy?"

He quickly turned around to you and lunged at you.

"SAM!"

He pushed you through the door with a firm grip on your arms, the guys quickly looked at you as Ellie rose to her feet with her knife out. Joel went to get his gun but Henry shot the gun out of his hands.

"That's my brother!"

You struggled to get him off of you, plus making sure that he didn't bite you.

"Sam!"

Henry shot Sam in the head, with the taken chance, you pushed him off of you and crawled backwards.

"(y/n), (y/n), are you okay?"

Joel quickly made his way over to you , placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm okay."

"Just stay there babe."

Ellie made her way over to you to make sure you were okay, you nodded and placed a hand on her leg as Henry rose the gun to Joel.

"This is all your fault."

"Henry just—"

Henry twisted the gun and pointed it at his head, before you could say anything he pulled the trigger. Ellie screamed as you quickly held her head to your chest, she held you tightly as Joel's mouth hung open. You looked up at Joel and back down at Henry's dead body, you couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Joel looked down at you to see you looking up at him, all you could was hold Ellie close to you while looking up at him, the words wouldn't worm correctly.

Scene fades to black…

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	13. Chapter 13

Sick as a dog... husband?

Joel x Fem!Reader chapter 13

The warm beautiful weather slowly turned into cold bitterness, wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow. Your brain still was fuzzed when Henry pulled the trigger to his own head, the image was so familiar that it wouldn't leave your mind. Holding your arms closer to your freezing body, you looked at up a sign, reading it aloud.

"Jackson Country, Snake River Trail."

Stifling a cough, you wiped your running cold nose, wishing mentally that you'd find somewhere warm and fast. The rain wasn't helping; you could feel yourself slowly becoming sick.

"Jackson County, which means we're close to Jackson city right?"

"Shouldn't be more than a few miles."

"Ready to see your dear, old brother?"

"I'm just ready to get there."

"You nervous?"

"I don't know what I am feeling."

Joel said with a sigh, you chuckled and coughed heavily, oh yeah, you were sick. Both Ellie and Joel looked at you concerned, Joel walked over to you and placed a hand on your forehead, quickly removing it.

"You're burning up…"

Your body grew tired and sore, signs of a cold. Thing is, if you get sick, you get hit hard! Last time you were sick, you were in the hospital with tubes and heart monitors stuck to your body, which is how bad you got.

"We have to find shelter, and fast. We don't need you getting even more sick, sweetie."

Joel said softly while rubbing your toasty cheek, you sighed and nuzzled into his cool hand, dry warm shelter sounded really good right about now. Did I forget to mention that you all had new clothes on? Joel had a burgundy orange/ red flannel on, Ellie had a pink and white jacket that you found for her while killing off some greedy ass holes, and you… well, here is your outfit.

y

It wasn't very warm, but it did shield you from some of the bitter weather. Ellie and Joel talked about how he and Tommy got into a big disagreement while you lagged behind some, everything from your head down to your feet hurt and screamed like hell. They were too submersed into the conversation to notice that you have fallen over, your body gave up on walking, and trying to find a way to think positive just went away. Ellie turned around to see that you weren't following her anymore, so she stopped and grew very worried.

"Joel, (y/n)'s not behind me… shit!"

She quickly ran back to see you laying on the soaking ground, dropping her backpack she got down on her knees and held your head gently in her hands. Joel sprinted over as his eyes widened, your face was pale.

"Joel, what do we do?"

Joel set down his backpack and got down beside you, he didn't even have to place his hand on your face to feel the warmth coming off of your face.

"We have to speed up our pace, or we're going to lose her."

Ellie looked down at you and nodded, your body was hot and given up and she could tell, your eyes held nothing but pain. Ellie helped you up onto Joel's back as she took his bag, they needed to hurry and fast, or you would become… one of them. Coming up to the water powered machine, Joel gently placed you down and squatted down to your eye level.

"I'll be right back babe, I'm just gonna open up a passage for us to walk across okay?"

You nodded weakly as he got up and began turning a wheel as Ellie crouched down beside you, she gently placed a hand on your shoulder.

"We'll make it, I promise (y/n)."

While Joel jumped in the water to go find something for Ellie to get onto so she could do the same thing to the other side, you crawled over to the water and let your hand glide across the calming water. Once Ellie was on the other side, Joel popped back up to see you playing with the water. Slowly walking over to you, he got down and placed a wet hand on your back.

"You okay sweetheart?"

You nodded and gently, but slowly, sat up. With as little strength you had left, you stood up and fell against Joel's body.

"Whoa.."

Joel caught you and held your burning body close to his, his arms secured around your waist as your hands were on his wet chest.

"Easy."

Joel turned around as you climbed on his back, he hooked his hands behind your knees as he carried you across. Coming across the sealed door, Joel placed you down against the other door as he tried to open it, only to have guns pointed at him. Ellie took hers out, only for the lady to ask her to put it down.

"You know these people?"

"No, but I know him. He's my brother."

"Tommy?"

He smiled and hugged Joel, he smiled back hugged him back. Tommy pulled back and examined Joel, laughing.

"You're old."

The girl walked out with her sniper rifle in her hands, while poor old you were sitting against the gate becoming sicker by the moment.

"Why don't we bring them inside."

Just as they turned around, you fell limpless to the ground. Both Tommy and Maria held up their guns pointing it at you, quickly Joel ran to your side.

"(y/n)… (y/n) baby stay with me."

"Has she been bitten?"

"No, she's very ill… can you help her?"

Tommy looked at Maria who kept her gun aiming at you.

"Okay, but if she turns I'm killing her."

"Hey, be nice to his girlfriend!"

Ellie snapped, Tommy rose an eyebrow.

"So, she's your girl?"

He nodded as he picked you up bridal style, Maria nodded and walked telling him to follow her. One of the guys came running up to Joel with a worried face.

"Is she okay?"

"She's sick, take her to the immediate care and I will meet you there."

"Can I?"

He asked while holding out his arms, Joel grew protective and looked down at you. Your body was warm and at the same time cold, face was pale while your body shook. Letting out a sigh, he transferred you into his arms, only for the guy to grunt.

"Wow… she's a little heavy."

Joel growled, making the guy laugh.

"Come on man, I'm just kidding… She's literally lighter than a feather… has she been eating?"

Now that Joel thinks of it, every time you would eat like a candy bar, you would book away and come back with red puffy eyes.

"She hasn't been able to keep anything down."

"She pregnant?"

Joel shook his head, you and him haven't gone too far. Sure yeah he has gone far enough to have taken out his member, but the clothes haven't come off just yet… did he impregnate you with his finger!? No, no that's impossible.

"No, she isn't."

He took you inside the building and out of the rain, Joel already started to miss your body being in his arms. The guy walked into a room with warm surroundings and a comfy bed, gently laying you down, he grabbed some medical supplies before walking over to you again. He set down the supplies and looked down at you with soft eyes.

"I have to unbutton your shirt so I can see how your heart is doing, will you allow me to do that?"

You gave a single nod before closing your eyes, your felt his fingers unbutton your shirt as a cold breeze ghosted over your skin, luckily you had on a tank top under your flannel. Attaching some suckers onto your skin, you heart faint beeping coming from a machine, the guy took a long sigh.

"Well, your heart beat is good, low, but good."

He took your temperature to see it was about 103.9, he took out a wrap and placed it in some cool water, wringing out he extra water before placing it on your forehead. Letting out a content sigh, he chuckled before taking out some medicine and a needle, oh how your heart rate spiked.

"It's okay, I'm just giving you some medicine to help kill the cold inside of you."

Cringing as the needle pressed into your skin, your body grew relaxed as your heart rate came down.

"There you go, now get some sleep, I'll go tell your husband that you're okay."

Blushing when the guy called Joel your husband, sleep took over your body, time for some blissful sleep. 

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	14. Chapter 14

Goddamn it Ellie!

Last chapter:

Someone call the doctor, cause girl you are sick!

And so we continue..

After Tommy and Joel killed all the bandits, he made sure Ellie was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay.. where's (y/n)?"

Just on time, the guy came running in with a smile on his face.

"She's okay, just sleeping right now. Feel free to go see your wife!"

Ellie chuckled as Joel blushed, he followed the guy with Ellie behind him.

"She's in this room."

He said while pointing to your room, Joel nodded and opened the door, only to let out a whimper sigh, his bottom lip quivered some.

"Oh (y/n)."

You looked horrible, cables were attached to you, ivy's were attached to your arms, heart monitor was next to your bed. He placed a hand over his mouth while Ellie walked over to you, she placed her hand on yours, taking in your body.

"Well, at least she looks peaceful."

Joel walked over to you and sat down next to your legs, Ellie let go of your hand so Joel could hold it. Shaking holding your hand, he ran his thumb over your bruised and bloody knuckles. Within seconds, your eyes fluttered open, man was that the greatest couple hour sleep you've ever had! Gently turning your head, you saw Ellie and Joel smiling down at you.

"Hey you two, miss anything?"

Tommy and Maria walked in, their eyes locked at you.

"Just some ass holes busting in."

Letting out a chuckle, you felt Joel caress your hand. Looking at up him, you bit your bottom lip.

"Looks like I really didn't miss anything."

"No, no you really didn't sweetheart."

Joel scooted up some so he was sitting next to your side, you placed your hand on his leg as he placed his free hand on your face, tracing your cheek bone.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than before."

"Good, I was afraid that I was going to lose you. Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling sick?"

"Because I didn't want to worr-"

Joel leaned down and pressed his chapter dry lips against yours, they could use some chap stick. Joel pulled back and pecked your nose.

"You could never worry me, no matter what you are feeling let me know."

You nodded as he pecked your lips, pulling back to see Maria and Tommy with a smile on their faces. They walked over to you and sat on the ground so you didn't have to worry about straining your neck to look up at them.

"Sorry about um, accusing you of being infected… you just looked…um—"

"I looked like shit."

You chuckled as Joel stroked your hand, they chuckled and nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

You nodded as Joel and Ellie helped you up, Tommy's eyes grew large of how large your chest was, but his vision was cut off when Joel buttoned your flannel back up after taking the stickers off of your body. Joel, he liked the sight of your chest, he wouldn't mind your plump chest around his member, or even just holding them in his hands, have to remind him to control his hormones around you, because if he didn't, he would have asked from the three of them to leave so the two of you could have some 'private time' and pick up where you left off in the church.

"Want me to carry you?"

You nodded as Joel lifted you up bridal style, he was worried about how light you have gotten, even if you did get pregnant, you would see it because of how skinny you are. Walking outside he gently placed you down on some boxes while you nibbled on some food, man has canned beans never tasted so good ((Author:*gag* ugh, hate beans…)) After Maria and Tommy argued about Ellie, you rested your head against Joel's shoulder. Standing up at Maria left, you continued to sit on the boxes, examining your very long finger nails. You saw Ellie take off so you got up and went after her, she grabbed a horse and took off. You cursed as a black horse rode up to you, getting on the horse with some minor difficulty, you took off after the foot prints of the other horse.

"I need to talk to Ellie."

He turned back around to see that both you and her were gone.

"Shit, your girlfriend and Ellie took some of our horses and went off. Looks like your girlfriend went to go get her back."

You followed her into an abandoned ranch house, after getting off of the horse, grabbing his nose, giving him an apple, you walked into the house.

"Ellie, it's me (y/n)."

"I'm upstairs!"

You nodded and checked around the house, leaving your bag on the table before walking over to the sink and turning on the water. Magically water came out, clean water. Washing your face and hands off, you dried your face and hands before heading upstairs, nice house. You saw were Ellie was and embraced her.

"Oh thank god you're not hurt."

She hugged back and held you close.

"I'm sorry for running away, I just had a bad feeling."

You nodded and gave her the stack of comic's you have collected.

"Here, read these until you know who finds us."

She nodded and sat on the bed while you walked into another bedroom and laid down on the very comfortable bed, it almost made you want to fall asleep. You heard a pair of horses run up as the door opened.

"Ellie…(y/n)…..(Y/N)!?"

"Upstairs!"

"Jesus Christ."

He ran upstairs and walked into the bedroom that held our voice, he saw you get up from the bed and walk towards him.

"Joel."

"Oh baby."

He met you half was before wrapping his arms around your waist, bringing you into a tight warm hug.

"I thought something bad happened to you."

He brought one hand up from your waist and tangled it in your hair, your hands held his back while your head rested on his firm chest as he gently swayed the two of you back and forth.

"Never leave me again."

"You shouldn't be telling ME that Joel."

He pulled back to see you looking in the other room where Ellie was, he took your hand and walked into the room where Ellie was. You released your hand from his, he went to take your hand back until you stepped away from him.

"You need to talk to her… I've already said what I needed to, now it's your turn."

You walked out and downstairs where Tommy was to grab your bad, a sudden snap came from outside so you grabbed your gun and headed upstairs with Tommy after hearing their yelling settle down.

"We have company."

Tommy said as you joined Joel's side, he took out his rifle as Ellie joined Tommy's side with a sad expression, you knew what they talked about. After killing off the bandits, you got back into your horse and patted his neck. Following Joel, he asked where the lab was. Joel told Ellie to get on the back of his horse and leave the other horse with Tommy, Tommy said you can keep the black horse. You nodded as you followed Joel, Ellie looked at least happier to know that Joel wasn't sending her off with Tommy.

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	15. Chapter 15

College...memories...well double shit!

After riding to the university, you found out that Joel had Sarah at a young age and that he 'was' married, had to be a touchy subject because it stopped half way after him being married for a while. Once inside the university, you got off of the horse and rubbed it's nose.

"Be right back."

He trotted and nodded it's head as you walked over to where Ellie and Joel were, climbing up and entering the building.

"Been forever since I've been in a college."

"You went to college?"

Ellie asked with a shocked voice, you nodded and stuffed your hands in your pockets.

"Yeah, took a major in Military, got my degree and just before I was shipped off to battle, shit went down where my commander was a clicker."

Joel and Ellie looked at you with wide eyes, you looked at them questionable.

"What? Where else do you think I got my moves and lessons of how to clean, reload, and handle a gun, katana?"

They shrugged while walking around the college, memories of giving kids wedgies, dunking their heads in toilets, wet willies, you were a bully since you had muscle. A smile crossed your lips as a chuckle escaped your lips.

"What's so funny?"

"I remember when I was a bully back in the days, pinning kids to the wall and asking for their money, giving them atomic wedgies, I would have my gang and we would dunk kids heads in the toilets… freshly used."

"Ew!"

You laughed and put your hands up as Ellie shoved you.

"What! It's true!"

Joel shook his head and wrapped his arm around your waist as you did with him.

"So, how many detention's did you get?"

"15 detentions, and 5 expulsions."

"Expulsions?"

"Yeah, it's where they don't allow you to go back to school within a few days or weeks."

"So, you were a bad ass back then?"

You looked up at Joel and nodded, he smirked and shook his head.

"Hope you liked being dominate back then, because with me… I'm the dominate one in the relationship and if you don't listen to me… prepare for a punishment."

You dramatically gasped as he pinned you to the wall and pinned your wrists to the wall, Ellie watched with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face with a risen eyebrow.

"Oh no! Mean oh Principle Joel is going to punish little oh me!"

"Damn right I will."

He attacked your neck and began biting and sucking your skin, making you squeak and struggle against him.

"Gah! No! I will not surrender!"

You laughed while trying to get your wrist's free, Joel growled and bit down on your neck, making you gasp as your knees turned into magical jelly.

"J-Joel~"

You moaned softly as he sucked on your weak spot, your hands fisted as he kept your arms pinned to the wall. Ellie chuckled and shook her hair, she unfolded her arms.

"Okay, break it up you two."

Joel released his mouth from your neck, smirking at the mark he has created. You pushed him away playfully and continued walking while you rubbed the spot that Joel created, glaring at him some from the mirror in your hand.

"Really Joel? How old are we that you have to create a mark on my neck?"

He shrugged while a smirk was on his face, oh how that smirk drove you insane. Putting your mirror away, you heard fumbling coming from upstairs.

"Looks like we're not alone."

Grabbing your hand gun, you silently made you way upstairs with Ellie and Joel trailing behind. Opening the closed door slowly, you gasped and jumped some as a bunch of monkey's hollered at you and jumped along. Placing a hand over your heart, you walked in while glaring at the way the monkeys went off to.

"Next time I see them, they are going to become my new coat."

You growled while putting your gun away, Ellie chuckled as Joel rubbed your back. Walking into another room, you found the dead doctor. You grabbed the recorder and listened to it, turns out everyone has left and moved on to Saint Mary's Hospital in Salt Lake City. Tossing the recorder down, you looked out the window to see flashlights shining where you stood.

"Ah, fuck get down!"

You forced Joel and Ellie down, just as they shot off a bullet through the window. After killing some bandits, you went to open the door until it was shoved open which caused you to stumble over and hit your back against the railing. His hands went to your throat as he began to strangle you, being shocked that you were you tried getting his hands off of you first.. didn't work so you pushed his face with all your strength as Joel and Ellie made their way over to you, just before they did, the railing behind you gave way.

There you were, falling down and floating in mid-air, the look of terror and horror on Ellie's and Joel's face, you retched your hand out to them until your back hit the floor….. and a metal rod went straight through your stomach.

"(Y/N)!"

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	16. Chapter 16

Finale

This is the last chapter, so let's finish it…

Joel and Ellie quickly made their way down to your body, they gasped as blood began to pool around you. Letting out a cough and gasp for air, Joel ran over to you as his hands began to shake.

"Oh shit… oh shit."

Ellie placed her hands on her head, Joel didn't know what to do. Grabbing your gun, you shoved Joel out of the way as you sent two bullets into the two bandits coming your way. Falling back down into the ground, your vision grew blurry as your stomach ached.

"Joel, sweetie"

You took both Ellie's and Joel's hands.

"I need you two to pull me up."

They nodded and stood up, still holding your hand.

"On three."

Joel said, you gulped down the saliva and blood forming in your mouth.

"One…two…Three!"

They yanked you up, holy fuck did it feel like someone just ripped your stomach out. Letting out a yelp and tumbling forward, Joel caught you and held you close.

"Oh baby, we're gonna get you out of here."

He picked you up bridal style, making you whine and hold onto him,

"I know baby, I know just stay with me."

They ran in the building and came across a window.

"Baby, do you think you can do the window."

You nodded as tears ran down your face, he gently placed you down as you staggered over to the window. Ellie jumped over it as Joel followed, you placed your bloody hand on the ledge and went to go over, sadly you just let gravity and your body weight sling you over the ledge, making you end up on the cold painful hard floor.

"Gah!"

"Shit!"

"I'm here."

Joel picked you back up as you held your bleeding stomach, the door was kicked down as a very pissed off bandit came storming threw with a shot gun. Joel got down behind a desk and placed you on the floor, your blood smeared all over the desk behind you. Ellie was freaking out right now, you and Joel were the only thing she had left. You were more closer to her because you found her in a mall stranded besides a dead female, which you presumed was her friend.

"Alright, Ellie take him out while I try to patch her up."

Ellie nodded and crept over to the guy as Joel took out a medical kit, his hands were shaking badly, it almost reminded him of Sarah. Placing a gently bloody hand on his, he looked up with tears in his eyes. Ellie shot the guy in the head as you placed your bloody hand on his face and brought him in for a weak bloody kiss, he kissed back while raising your shirt up.

"Mmngh… this is going to hurt."

Joel said while breaking away from the kiss, before you knew it Joel pressed down a cloth covered in alcohol. Letting out a yell of pain, your hand grabbed his and tried to pull it off but he kept a firm hold on your stomach.

"I know baby it hurts, but I can't let this get infected."

Taking out a roll of tape, he tapped a cloth to the back and front of your stomach before lifting you up again.

"How is she?"

"Losing a lot of blood, we need to go."

Joel and Ellie quickly ran to the exit, running into some minor hold back. He set you down behind a vending machine, took out his gun and fired at them. Everything sounded muffled, quiet, the sound of annoying ringing went through your head. Looking down at your shirt, you saw blood seeping through… were you going to make it? Feeling very light headed, your body fell down to the ground, the room didn't stop spinning. Joel picked you up and headed outside, where it was snowing! Ellie shot the guy who was trying to steal the horses; your body was limp in Joel's arms.

"Ellie, take her horse, I need to make sure she makes it so she's riding with me."

She nodded and got on your horse as Joel helped you up on his, he got behind you and held you close to him as he clicked his heels against the horse's sides. The ride seemed long, slow… almost too slow. Joel went to look around and say that it was safe, that was until you leaned forward and slid literally right off of the horse. He stopped the horse and got off of him, quickly getting you off of the ground.

"Shit… we're losing her."

Everything seemed so quiet, peaceful, and dark… not to mention freaking cold! Joel quickly picked you up and told Ellie that we needed somewhere warm and out of harm's way. Fall turned to Winter, the temperature dropped to below freezing, you still weren't doing so well. You haven't woken up, the wound was bleeding rapidly as your body cooled down while it tried to warm up. Joel sent Ellie to go get supplies while he watched you, she agreed and quickly ran out to go get food and supplies.

Day after day Joel prayed that you would make it and not turn into an infected; his nightmare came true that he would lose you or something bad would happen to you. Ellie brought back blankets, food, and medical supply from the outside. Joel grabbed the medical supplies and went to work on you, he lifted your shirt up and saw that the bleeding hasn't stopped.

"Alright babe, I'm gonna turn you on your side."

Groaning and letting out a whimper as Joel turned you on your side, after he applied some medicine to your wounds, Ellie held the cloth still as Joel tapped the cloth onto your skin. Pulling your shirt down, he gently rolled you back over as your breath came out in huffs of steam, he pulled a blanket over you and him as Ellie laid down on your other side. Wrapping his warm arms around you, he kept you close to his warm body as Ellie's eyes grew watery.

"Don't worry Ellie, she's a tough girl… she'll pull through."

She nodded and grabbed one of your outstretched hands, you were like her mother/sister to her. You were always taking care of her and telling her about what you knew about weapons, she looked up to you like a mother.

Joel kept you close to him, his heart broke knowing that you were much wounded and it could mean that he might lose you. Not wanting to take the chances, their next target was to get you to a hospital. It's been a while since Ellie has returned, so Joel got his stuff together and set off to go find her.

"I won't be long sweetie, I'm just going to go find Ellie and bring her back. I promise."

He leaned down and kissed your lips gently before pulling back and running upstairs, he took one look back at you before setting off to go find her. Minutes turned into hours, and within those hours, you decided to wake up.

"…Joel….Ellie?"

Slowly getting up from the bed, you looked around to see and hear nobody.

"Anyone?"

Grabbing your backpack, you walked outside and cringed at the coldness.

"…Winter you decided to come early huh."

You walked around and saw foot prints, taking precaution, you followed them with your rifle out. Dealing with some idiots, you pistol whipped a guy and looked down at him panting puffs of cold air, looking up you scanned the area for other people.

"Where the hell are they…"

You continued out through the coldness, holding the stitching very well. Walking out of the house, you were captured by the head.

"Hey there cutie, we just want to play."

The guy in front of you walked towards you with a knife, he cut your clothes open only to receive a hard kick to the balls and the guy behind you the back of your head to his forehead and a katana threw his stomach. Pulling the sword out, you flung his blood off and sheathed it back in its holder.

"Serves you fucking right."

You held your clothes together, but then thought that you could use your beautiful body in advantage. You grabbed a few men from the street and took them inside, binding them to a chair. Grabbing your knife, you grabbed another chair and sat down in front of one of the guys.

"Nice body babe, when do your legs open?"

You shook your head and leaned back, twirling the knife in your hand.

"Have you by chance seen a male and a girl go past you in any way?"

"Besides the beautiful women in front of me, who I would love to ride all night… nope."

You sighed and leaned forward, glaring daggers into him.

"Where the fuck did they go?"

"How about you untie me, the three of us get a room, make it all nice and warm… then I'll tell yo—AAHHH!"

You stabbed the knife into his leg, giving it a good couple twists. Pulling it out, you glared at him again.

"Tell me, or I cut off your balls and dick."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, I've already been fucked. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, if you don't answer I will cut your dick and buts off, shove your dick down your throat and feed your balls to your friend over there."

You said while waving the knife over at his friend who whimpered and begged for mercy, the guy scoffed and leaned back while opening his legs.

"Go ahead."

Shrugging, you stood up and twirled the knife.

"Fair enough!"

"Wait!"

Before slamming the knife down on his dick, you looked back up at him.

"W-we've seen them, they went North. The girl is being held captive and the male went to go get her."

"See? That wasn't so bad. And here is your reward for doing sooo well."

You pecked his lips before opening a door that held 5 clickers in it, exiting the house whipping your lips off, you heard the unmanly screaming of the guys. Putting away your knife, you took off running towards where you thought Joel and Ellie might be at. Cursing as the blizzard blew through the area, you kept on walking forward, holding our cut clothes close to your body.

"Fucking dammit… where are you."

Hearing shouts and gun fire, your ears perked up as your feet sprinted that way. Sure yeah, it wasn't the brightest idea, but they were over there. You headed towards a town and you saw one of the places on fire, that must be them! You quickly sprinted in and saw Joel hugging Ellie close to him as she sobbed, finally catching your breath you walked in holding your side. Slowly walking towards them, you stopped a few feet from them. Ellie pulled back from the hug as she saw you, her eyes lit up. Joel turned his head to see what she was looking at, he couldn't believe it… you were awake.

"(y/n)…"

They both stood up as you nodded, a smile on your face.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily, and next time if you go somewhere leave a—mngh!"

Your speech was cut off by Joel's lips, his hands held your face while your hands were up in the air. Feeling the fear within the kiss, you kissed back while placing your hands on his hips. He pulled back from the kiss, inhaling air while leaning his forehead against yours.

"I thought you were never going to wake up."

You smiled and held him close, your eyes not leaving his.

"I promised never to leave you, and I'm keeping that promise no matter what."

He chuckled and kissed you one last time, you pulled back from the kiss and looked at Ellie, she had tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Ellie…"

You took a step away from Joel, only to get glomped to the floor with a sobbing Ellie ontop of you hugging you for dear life.

"Don't you fucking do that again! You scared the living shit out of me!... we thought you were going to leave us…"

You smiled and hugged her back, ignoring the pain aching from your side.

"You're stuck with me Ellie, whither you like it or not."

"That's okay with me, mom."

You pulled back from the hug and looked confused up at her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah! You've always been a mom to me, so now you are my mom."

You chuckled and hugged her close, looking up at Joel you beckoned him to join the hug. He smiled and got down on the floor, hugging both you and Ellie.

"Guess that makes us a family, huh?"

You asked Joel with a smile, he nodded as Ellie kept holding onto you.

"Only if you marry me?"

"Dah what?"

Joel pulled away from the hug and pulled out a velvet box, he opened it to reveal a diamond beautiful ring.

"(f/n) (m/n) (l/n), ever since I first laid my eyes on you I have been helplessly in love with you. I made the horrible mistake by not noticing it sooner, and I still kick myself in the ass for not talking to you sooner. I will admit, I have my own little personal section of pictures of you at my house, and yes I would take pictures of you like a stalker and hang them on my wall."

You giggled as Ellie shook her head.

"Sarah, she would um, she would even ask why you weren't her mother and I would say because I was nervous. So, 20 years later here I am asking you, will you do the honors and being my wife?"

You nodded as tears rolled down you face, Joel smiled more as he slid the ring on your finger… it fit!

"Yes Joel, I will be your wife."

"Perfect."

He leaned in and kissed you passionately, so much that it hurt!...Well, the pain in your side was distracting you. Pulling back from the kiss, Joel and Ellie helped you up, time to travel again, but this time with your husband and your daughter. Winter turned to Spring, coldness turned to warmth. Oh how it felt nice! Walking down the street while holding Joel's hand, your wound was nice and healed.

~Time le skip to the raging water!~

Jumping from bus to car was fun, until the bus had to go and break. Joel slid in the Ellie fell in the water, you jumped in and swam towards Joel, waved him to follow you as you grabbed Ellie. And if you are wondering, you have a new outfit!

y

Grabbing Ellie, you pulled her out with Joel following. You looked down at Ellie to see her not breathing.

"Fuck.."

You began performing CPR, just as a bunch of patrol guards came over.

"Hands in the air."

"She's not breathing."

"I said, hands in the fucking air."

"Didn't you hear her!"

Before you knew it, one of the guards slammed the back of their guns to your head, knocking you out cold. Your eyes fluttered open, you were in a random room… alone. Slowly sitting up, you rubbed your head and got up from the bed to find out where everyone was. Hearing voices in the next room, you opened the door to see Joel, the ass holes, and Marlene.

"Joel."

"(y/n)."

You walked over to him as he pulled you close to him, you hugged back and looked at Marlene.

"Good to see that you are in one piece."

She smiled and nodded her head, her eyes caught glimpse of the ring on your finger.

"You're married?"

"Yeah, guess me dying and alone kind of went away."

She chuckled and shook her head, Joel pulled back and checked you for injuries.

"I'm okay, how's your head?"

"I'm okay."

After a few minutes of arguing with Marlene, she told the patrol to get the two of you out. You stayed next to Joel, who was knocked down to the ground.

"Get up."

You looked at Joel's hands, glaring mentally at the patrol guy.

"I said—"

You launched at him, knocking the gun out of his hands by kicking it out. With a swift kick up to his throat, you slammed him into the wall and broke the way to breath for him. Taking your foot away, you watched the guy fall down to the ground with wide eyes.

"Nobody… points a gun at my husband."

Joel stood up and hugged you from behind, he took your hand and headed out the door. Once again after getting passed the patrol, you came across a voice record of Marlene that made you literally break and snap the device in your hand to pieces, now you were going to kill her. Once you came across the room where Ellie was being held, you Sparta kicked the door open and held a gun to the doctors head with Joel behind you.

"Give me my daughter."

"We're sorry miss, but—"

"I don't want to hear any of your fucking excuses! Give me back my daughter!"

You finger rubbed the trigger as you walked closer to her, the doctor grabbed a scalpel and threatened to cut you.

" ."

You pulled the trigger and killed the next doctor, then shot to nurse with a poker face. Joel picked up Ellie as the two of you quickly made it into the elevator, as the elevator got to your level, you pushed the emergency button so the elevator wouldn't go back up. Just as you exited, Marlene pointed a gun at the two of you, now it became personal. She backed up and rose her arms up, her eyes locked with yours.

"(y/n), you know what I me—"

You pulled the trigger as a bullet went straight threw her stomach, she gasped and tumbled down onto the ground. Walking over with a firm grasp on your gun, you pointed it at her head.

"…she deserves to live, she doesn't deserve to die…. She is my daughter anyways and I'm not letting you take her away."

With a pull of the trigger, Marlene's body fell to the ground with emotionless eyes.

"Joel, get her in the car."

You took a random car and busted the window open, unlocking the car as Joel placed her in the back. Hot wiring the car, Joel hopped in the driver's seat as you stayed in the passenger side looking out the window. Joel drove to Jackson City, everything was beautiful and peaceful.

There the three of you stood, looking down at the city, Joel to your left holding your hand, while Ellie was to your right holding your hand. The sun glistened over the city, making a smile return to your face.

"This starts a new life, new path,"

You looked down at Ellie and up at Joel, who looked at you with a smile.

"New future."

He nodded and squeezed your hand, Ellie smiled as you looked down at her, she let go of your hand and hugged your side.

Oh yeah, this begins a new life.

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	17. Lemon!

LEMON!

Years have passed and the signs of infected were going down, the air became more clear and not clouded with spores. You, Ellie, and Joel were in a safe city of Jackson's, deciding to go back to Tommy's and only deal with bandits. The night was hot, quiet, and peaceful. Ellie was with Maria training, while you and Joel were walking around, checking the ground for bandits.

"So glad that the number of clickers are going down, no more needing to worry about getting bitten."

You said while placing your gun back in your pants, leaning against the railing, looking out into the horizon. Joel placed his gun back in his pants, hugging you from behind while he kissed up and down your neck.

"You know, there is no more running, which means more time for us."

Moaning softly, Joel slid his hand up your shirt while his lips and facial hair tickled your neck. Turning around in his arms, you placed your arms on his chest while your forehead rested against his.

"Mmm you are right, wouldn't hurt to resume where we left off back at the church."

Joel smirked and grabbed your hand, he hurriedly rushed into the room the both of you shared and closed the door before placing a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. Throwing your backpack on the ground, followed with your gun and shoes, Joel walked over to you and pulled you into a lust and hunger filled kiss. Moaning into the kiss, you coiled your arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist. Tangling your fingers in his grey hair, breathing heavily through your nose as Joel's hands ran down your body to your butt, hoisting you up as your legs wrapped around his waist.

Quickly, Joel walked over to the bed and placed you down on it, his tongue slid into your mouth while you rolled your hips into his, causing the same hunger feeling to appear between his legs. Breaking the kiss, he trailed hunger kisses down your neck while he rolled his hips into yours, feeling your warmth threw your pants. Panting and huffing into your neck, you gasped for air as one hand was tangled in his hair and the other was on his side, oh how you craved for him to be deep within you. Trailing your fingers down his firm body, you began unbuttoning his flannel as his magical lips worked on your neck, making your insides tingle and throb with excitement. Opening his shirt up, you trailed your nails down his body, feeling him shiver and arch away from your fingers.

Joel pulled away from your neck, panting and growling deeply that sent vibrations threw your body. He sat up some, only to get flipped over onto his back. Gasping some at the sudden movement, you lead his hands up to your buttons of your shirt, he got the signal and began quickly unbuttoning your shirt. Shivering as a cold breeze flew over your newly exposed skin, you shrugged off the shirt as Joel sat up and took his shirt off. Placing your hands on his collarbone, he placed his hands on your hips as he sealed his lips back onto yours, sighing and moaning into the kiss as you rolled your hips against his.

Slowly pulling down your pants, Joel's hands unbuttoned your pants and took your belt off, obviously very egger to make you his. Breaking the sloppy wet kiss, he kissed down your neck as his hands went behind your back to unclip your bra. Holding onto his shoulders as his hips kissed your neck, you felt your chest become released from being up all day. You felt his hands take your bra off, finally taking your mounds into his hands, moaning as he squeezed and massaged your breast's and nipples. Sliding one hand into your panties, he slid his mouth onto one of your mounds as you arched back, giving him the chance to slid his fingers down further.

His fingers tweedled with your very wet, tingling folds, almost as wet as back in the church. The tightness of his jeans were becoming very unbearable, he couldn't take it anymore. Flipping you back over so he was towering over you, he smirked.

"Told you, I'm the dominate one."

He unbuckled his belt, slowly as your eyes watched him. You tried rubbing your legs together, but Joel had your legs still around his waist. Swallowing some saliva, Joel threw his belt somewhere in the room, his eyes hungrily ate at you. Your hands unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipped, Joel let out a sigh of relief as the pressure in his hands was gone, but the throbbing wasn't. His fingers hooked around your pants, slowly sliding them down your legs, only for your panties to linger some by your privates, you were so wet that your panties were stuck to you.

Letting out a seductive chuckle, he leaned down and pulled your panties down the rest of the way with his teeth. Gasping some as his breath breezed over your privates, making a shiver of goosebumps go up your spine. Throwing your pants and panties where his belt was, he slid down so his head was level with your privates, your body was shaking as he kissed your folds slowly and teasingly. Spreading your legs further, he dipped his head down further and gave a long lick from bottom to top, letting the tip of his tongue lick your cult. Moaning and gasping for air, your hands tangled in his hair as his hands were hooked on your thighs. His tongue swirled on your insides, your juices covering his mouth and tongue, your taste was intoxicating, delicious, it made him crave you more.

Taking his tongue away, he slid his boxers off and panted while he proded your entrance with his tip, you couldn't help but moan and grind against him.

"I... I want you Joel..."

He panted and leaned down, sealing his lips onto yours as he rolled his hips into yours, breaking your entrance with one thrust. Gasping at his size, you felt like he was going to rip you apart. Groaning at your tightness, he ground against your tight walls, some blood leaked onto the bed sheets below you.

"You're so tight."

Joel groan while rising your legs higher for a better angel, only for you to moan loudly as his member rubbed against a certain spot on your insides.

"A-ah right there!"

Keeping his position, he thrusted in and out of your slippery insides, your warm tight insides sent vibrations through his member, making him groan and dip his head down, the rocking motion of his body against yours made your plump breast's roll up and down as the bed rocked back and forth with Joel's motions. Feeling the sudden tightness in your lower stomach, you panted and held onto Joel's forearms, you felt yourself coming to your climax.

"Ah Joel I'm so close!"

"Me too."

Joel groaned as he felt himself coming closer with every thrust, he wanted to take it out and spray all over your beautiful face, or shove it down your throat and make you drink his sperm, but instead he grunt and quickly picked up his speed. Gasping as Joel's member rubbed quickly on your walls and thrusted against your spot, your eyes rolled to the back of your head while Joel's skin slapped against yours.

"Ahh Joel!"

"Oh (y/n)."

With a quick thrust of his lips, he sent his warm seeds into your awaiting body, panting as a thick layer of sweat covered your bodies. Pulling back from your warmth, he laid down next to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You retched down and pulled the blanket over you two, cuddling close to his warm sweaty body, feeling his fingers trace down your back.

"I love you (y/n), so much."

"I love you too Joel, glad that Marlene teamed us together."

He hummed and kissed your forehead, your eyes closed as his fluttered closed, never to know that a pair of young ears was pressed against the door with a smirk on their face.

"Get some Joel."

Ellie smirked while walking away.

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	18. Chapter 0

This Story is for a mature audience, but if you don't like it then don't read it!

Thank you, Begin the Story


End file.
